Familiar of Vengeance
by LordMesirix
Summary: Louise always wanted to have a divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar but sadly fate is and always be a cruel mistress. Yes she did have a strong familiar less than divine but almost beautiful but in a form of the Spear of Vengeance. how will Halkeginia be ready for this? Yeah suckish summary I know. for now rated T but might go to M later on


AN: got this stupid idea which may or may not become a good idea at all but I let you guys decide anyhow I was thinking of making a Familiar of Zero and League of Legends cross over and this just came out from my mind by random

I will be featuring the new champion _**Kalista **_being summoned by Louise.

also I might add some Legion personnel from the Phantom Legion for some plot twist later on.

_'**None Shall Escape!**' _- Kalista speech

_**None Shall Escape! **_**- **Kalista thoughts

"None Shall Escape!" - Normal speech

'None Shall Escape!' - Normal thoughts

* * *

><p>It was a bright morning over the Tristain Academy of Magic, the sun making its way slowly across the mostly cloudless sky, indifferent to the mages and commoners bustling about below. Likewise, those in the academy were too engrossed with their business to care about something as mundane as a clear sunny day, save maybe for some words of discomfort from those who were susceptible to the heat or were a little conscious of their skin complexion. Among the former was a group of second year students gathered in one of the courtyards, for they felt nothing but excitement thanks to the cherished and sacred rite known as the Springtime Familiar Summoning.<p>

Well, all of them save one.

A pink-haired girl fidgeted as she watched her classmates summon their familiars one after the other, becoming increasingly pensive at each success. Her stomach churned as she found herself backing away farther and farther, dimly aware that she was now practically hiding behind the crowd of her classmates. At this rate, she would be the last one called upon to perform the ritual, which both gave her sense of relief and worsened her anxiety at the same time. One the one hand, she wanted to get this over and done with. On the other . . . well, there were only two ways this could possibly end: Success or failure. By now she was intimately acquainted with the latter and the all-too-likely prospect of it happening for this particularly important ritual terrified her to no end.

Involuntarily she started to grind her teeth, recalling her previous attempts at performing magic. No matter what she tried and how much she had studied, all of her spells always ended in disappointment. As if the shame of that wasn't enough, they had to be spectacular disappointments as well. Regardless of the spell, the element, or the willpower she put behind it, all she ever got were explosions with the only variety being how large and how loud the explosions were.

She desperately wanted to succeed at actually summoning something—anything—to prove that she was worthy of the nobility she had been born into, especially provided her illustrious lineage. She was Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, third daughter of the House of La Vallière, one of the most powerful and influential noble houses in all of Tristain. It had seemed a cruel and spiteful joke at her expense for one such as her to be so terrible at magic.

"You've summoned an impressive familiar, Ms. Zerbst." Said Professor Colbert, snapping her out of her inner thoughts. "I don't believe I've ever seen such a fine fire salamander."

"Expect nothing less from a Zerbst, Mr. Colbert." A buxom dark-skinned redhead preened, showing off her new familiar to the appreciation of the students around her.

Of course, Louise mentally spat, her face setting into a grimace as she regarded one of her longtime tormentors. It would have to be Kirche that would come right before her and she just had to summon a fire salamander. Oh well, it could be worse, she silently mused to herself. It could have been Tabitha and the dragon she had summoned.

At that thought she drew back into the crowd of her classmates. Maybe if she was quiet and lucky Professor Colbert and everyone else would forget all about—

"Well, is that everyone?" Mr. Colbert asked, raising his voice over the din of the crowd.

Louise hissed a most unladylike curse under her breath.

"No, Mr. Colbert." Kirche said loudly, mischief in her voice. "There's still dear little Ms. Vallière."

The emphasis on the little didn't go over Louise's head.

Damn that Zerbst, she thought as she threw a baleful look at the tall Germanian girl. Damn her and her over sized height and her over sized breasts and her over sized lizard!

As one, her classmates turned to stare at her as she trudged slowly toward Mr. Colbert. After all, there was nothing like a potential spectacle to draw in a crowd. Her lips thinned into a line.

"It's Louise the Zero." Someone whispered not-quite-loudly.

"Wonder what she's going to end up summoning." Someone else voiced out.

"There's no way she'll summon anything. An explosion, that's all we'll get to see. That's all we ever get to see." A third voice, a female one this time, added helpfully.

The line of her lips thinned even more as everyone else began to shuffle backward, the memory of her previous explosive fiasco clear in their minds.

Kirche smiled at her, giving a theatrical pat to her salamander. "Given the impressive reputation of the La Vallière, I'm sure we can expect a most impressive familiar. Right, Louise?"

"Of course." Louise snorted, puffing her cheeks defiantly.

Her grip on her wand tightened. Please. Oh, Dear Founder, please . . .

"To my servant, wherever you may be . . ." She began, to the incredulity of her classmates.

"Just what kind of spell is that? Is she . . . Personalizing it?" A girl with her long blond hair done in curls demanded, her eye twitching.

"Now, now, at least it has some originality." Said a flamboyantly attired blond boy beside her.

"To my sacred, beautiful, and above all, powerful familiar." Louise continued, pointedly ignoring everyone else. "I appeal to you from the bottom of my heart, heed my guidance and answer my call!"

Some of her classmates were already ducking as she waved her wand overhead. A blue-haired girl quietly peeked over the top of the book she had been reading before bringing it up over her face again, this time as an impromptu shield. Many of them hit the deck, hands protectively over their ears or clutching their familiars, as Louise brought down her wand.

Then everything exploded.

* * *

><p>Location: Runeterra<p>

"How could you betray me like this?" A very scared man said to his assailant

"Because I could and I wanted too" his assailant, a big muscled man said grinning while holding a knife "It ain't all about the money" He chuckled "It ain't all about the money." he then thrust his knife at the poor man

"With... my... dying... breath" the dying man said with a hint of malice in his voice, "I... offer... my... soul... to... the lady vengeance may justice be done." he slumped to the ground dead

_'**Pledge accepted**' _a female voiced said which was spoke with multiple voices behind the knife wielding man

"Wha!? Waht are you?" he asked the figure

_'**We are the spear of vengeance, we have come for you DECEIVER!**' _the woman said

"Not a chance" the man said whilst running away not knowing his fate was sealed.

The man kept running he then turned towards a door but was locked he tried again but it too is locked "Open damn you!" he angrily yelled he turned back seeing the same green mist he ran again reaching another door he took a look inside but found it empty as the mist drew near the candle that was lit suddenly extinguished.

The man looked back as the mist formed the woman now wielding a green spectral spear

"H-here take it, take it all." he yelled as he threw gold coins at the woman "Wai-" he tried to say until a spear lodged at hi body another and finnaly another broke the door.

_'**Such was the price of betrayal**' _the woman said as she turned to leave she heard a little girl's voice,

_"To my servant, wherever you may be . . ." _

the woman cocked her eyebrows as she followed the voice

_"To my sacred, beautiful, and above all, powerful familiar."_

As the woman drew near to the origin she was met by a glowing oval.

_'**What is this?**' _the woman mused

_"I appeal to you from the bottom of my heart, heed my guidance and answer my call!"_

As the voice finished the woman felt something pulling her to the oval

**Impossible!** she thought as she was a spirit and something or someone was pulling her inside. Then it all flashed white.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM!<strong>

An explosion was the only thing that rewarded the young mage as all her classmates and also her teacher were all coughing from the smoke and some are getting up from the blast of her summoning spell, the only missing was the...

"Oh great job Louise, you almost blew us up!" a student said

"Hmph, just like a Zero as she always be!" a blonde boy said while helping the curled haired girl

"As expected a Zero is always a Zero" the damn Zerbst said in a mocking tone

...Yes the teasing and the degrading begins, but that was not the only thing bothering Louise as she hopefully looked at the crater which was once known as the summoning circle...

"Prof. Colbert did I...?" Lousie asked the balding teacher, who was now clearing the area from the smoke, she heard him gasped and called to her "Louise you should see this." he said

Louise went near to the teacher and she stifled a gasp there in the crater lay a woman who she thought to be beautiful, well almost..., the woman looked pale and what seem to be green mist surrounded her body but that wasn't the one Louise noticed but a black spear protruding in her chest that caught her attention and also her classmates' attention.

"Hey look the Zero summoned up a corpse." another yet annoying student said while the other student body laughed

...She, Lousie Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, the third daughter of house Vallière, a total failure... A Zero.

She turned to her teacher "Prof. Colbert can I try the Summoning again?"

"I'm sorry Louise but the Summoning is sacred!" he said shaking his bald(_cough_shiny_cough_)head"Doing it again is Blesphemy, I'm sorry Louise but you must finish the ritual."

Louise just sighed in defeat as she approach the so called corpse she felt cold, as she drew near and knelt near the corpse she spoke "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elements, bind this humble being and make it my familiar." as she kissed the corpse, then it happened, Louise didn't what happened but a cold hand held her neck and then she stared at the pale blank eyes of the so called corpse then she spoke _'**What did you do to us? Answer us mortal**' _the woman spoke like she has multiple voices.

Then the hand lost its grip on her neck as the woman looked at her other hand that was twitching as the runes appeared on her hand. Then she turned towards but was blocked by Prof. Colbert

"Please don't harm my student." he said nervously as he felt some strong magic held by this woman 'How did I never felt this much power' he thought, the woman looked at her hand then back again towards Louise then she spoke

_'**Is this some kind of oath or a bond?'**_ she asked

"W-well yes it shows that you are a familiar to miss Vallière here" indicating the petite pinkete as The woman now took small steps towards them then pushing/shoving Colbert aside then faced Louise who was now trembling with fear. Her classmates frozen in shock of the ounce corpse now moving to utter any sound, then the woman knelt with one knee and bowed low and spoke

_'**We are now bound to you but remember this break this bond and we will end you**'_

At this Louise fainted.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? good, bad? Should I continue? did I get everything right? <p>


End file.
